Night of the Hunter
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: I think it is." Ezio answered. He reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked down at the hand that was holding me back. "Answer my question, Maria." Ezio/Oc fic.


**_~Night of the Hunter~_**

**_Chapter one:_**

**_Closer To The Edge_**

As I walked through the city in the dead of night, I had a feeling in my gut that something was not right. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up as I slide along the wall towards the ladder to enter the small window up towards the top of the house. I was used to doing this. It was my job as apart of the Brotherhood to do this. It was my job to be an Assassin to kill those who did wrong.

As a women, I was rare within the Brotherhood, very few through out history have become one of the many who live by the creed.

Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.

Hide in plain sight.

Do not compromise the Brotherhood.

All Assassin's live and die by these rules. It is what shapes us into who we are within the order. If we break the rules of the creed, we will be punished. The blade that we hunt with can be forced into our own flesh and bleed our own blood.

Those unlucky few that have brought shame and danger to our order usually meet a swift and painful end. We do not speak of those who have betrayed us. Once the breath that flows in their body stops, their name is taboo, never to be spoken again.

Now back to the mission that I was asigned. There is a Templar within a small town in the country side, that has taken to much power over the people. He is a young fellow, not much older than my 23.

The top of the roof is laid with the common red tile. I am careful not to make a sound as I hang over the edge and drop onto the balcony that leads to the room where the young Templar lay resting for the night.

I slip through the open door and close it silently behind me. I notice the bed in the middle of the room, the shape of a young man lays silent as I come forward.

Then I notice someone else in the room with me. I can not see the features of the man, but I know that he is well built, defiantly a man. I also notice the sharp of a sharp blade coming from his wrist.

He is watching me as I come forward to the other side of the bed, my own blade down. Carefully, I slide the sheets back from the man. He moved around alittle from the lose of warmth, but stays asleep. Then, as fast and soundless as possible, I dig my blade into his throat and ends his life.

The man across from me says nothing as I whisper a prayer from the now dead man. Then I look up at him. He is watching me closely, but makes no move to harm me.

I leave the edge of the bed and walk back to the doors where I go back through and go onto the balcony. The man follows soon behind me. As he shuts the door behind him, I can see him clearly in the moonlight.

He has skin that is the color of dark sand from the years that he has spent in the sun. His eyes are a dark chocolate brown. He had a thin scar on his lips on the left side that crossed from one to another. His hair a dark brown that matched his eyes.

"Who are you?" He had a thick Italian accent.

"My name is Maria. Yours?" I see him watching me. His dark eyes taking in my small build, copper colored hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Ezio." He says after a second.

"Why are you here?" I ask, my hands ready to grab the blade that is hidden in the folds of my robe.

"I could ask you the same thing." His eyes are hard, but I can see a gentle side in them.

I say nothing as I climb back up the wall, already bored of the Italian that I had come across. I hear the sound of him following me. I second later he is standing there watching me. I ignore the man and go on my way back towards the small camp I had set up a few days before as I investigated the now dead Templar.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, without turning around.

"Why did you kill the man?" He ask, now walking beside me. I glance at him as I jump down from the roof and land in a small ally.

"Orders." I say and make my way to the gate and walk past the slumbering guards.

"Who do you work for?" He is still walking with me, his steps matching mine.

"That is none of your business." I tell him and turn to face him. He watches me, amusement in his eyes.

"Who ordered you kill the man?" He ask, a little more forceful. I turn my back to Ezio and start away.

"That is none of your concern." She answered.

"I think it is." Ezio answered. He reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked down at the hand that was holding me back. "Answer my question, Maria."

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed!!! But Maria is my own chari!!! Sadly Ezio is not..._**

**_I just completed AC2 today and I've had an idea for this fic in my head for a while. I shall warn you now, I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, and will not have time for regular updates!!! Sorry but life ain't fair._**

**_And Yes the name of the story is a song by 30 Seconds to Mars. Don't own them either....._**

**_My first AC fic ever!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!_**

**_Please READ and Review!!!!!_**

**_Later!!_**


End file.
